gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Newlywed Game/Quotes
Opening Spiels Bob Eubanks Versions: "From (the Chuck Barris stages in) Hollywood(, California), (the newlywed capital of the world,) (here come the newlyweds! Yes,) it's THE ((ALL) NEW) NEWLYWED GAME! And now, let's meet our newlywed couples for today/And here are today's newlyweds: (insert couples). (Those are our newlyweds for today.) And (now,) here is/here's (your host,) the star of The ((All) New) Newlywed Game, BOB EUBANKS!" 1974 Spiel: "(clip of past episode) You can always expect the unexpected on THE NEWLYWED GAME! And now, here's your host, the star of The Newlywed Game, BOB EUBANKS!" 1984 Spiel: "It's Valentine's Week on THE ALL NEW NEWLYWED GAME! And now, let's meet our newlywed couples for today: (insert couples). Those are our newlyweds for today. And here's your host, the star of The New Newlywed Game, JIM LANGE!" 1987-1988 Spiel (including Paul's first episode): "Today, 4 unpredictable couples will be competing to win on THE (ALL) NEW NEWLYWED GAME! And now, here's the star of The (All) New Newlywed Game, BOB EUBANKS/PAUL RODRIGUEZ!" 1988-1989 (excluding Paul's first episode): "(insert "Book of Love" song) And now, here's the star of The Newlywed Game, PAUL RODRIGUEZ!" 1996-1997 (Gary Kroeger's version): One of these couples (insert quotes about couples). Which one was it? You'll find out on/real soon, 'cause it's time to play The Newlywed Game." GSN Spiel 1: "From New York, the newlywed capital of the world, here come the newlyweds! Now, let's meet today's couples: (insert couples). And now, your host of The Newlywed Game, (insert funny fact), CARNIE WILSON/SHERRI SHEPHERD!" GSN Spiel 2: SHERRI SHEPHERD: "(insert funny fact). Here come the newlyweds! (insert couples). Let's play THE NEWLYWED GAME!" Catchphrases Original "Okay, with the wives secluded safely offstage, it's for some five point questions. As you know, gentlemen you'll be answering these questions, as you predict how your wives will answer the same questions when she returns. If her answer matches your prediction, then you'll get five points towards a grand prize that has been selected just for you. So, listen carefully to these questions, because each question is worth five points. And each correct prediction brings you that much closer to that grand prize." "Okay gentlemen, thank you very much. We'll be back to reunite these newlyweds, and we'll see how well the gentlemen predicted what their wives will say, right after these messages." "Okay gentlemen, we've recorded your predictions on cards. You now have them flat on your laps/in front of you. Remember, each time your prediction matches your wife's answer, you'll get five points. The one couple with the most points at the end of the show wins a grand prize that has been selected especially for them." "Okay, we've got a tie! As you know, before the show, we've asked each of our couples to predict what their final score would be. The couple coming closest without going over the final score will win. If all the prediction exceed their score, then the couple coming closest will win." "(insert winning couple), YOU'RE OUR NEWLYWED GAME GRAND PRIZE WINNERS!" Gary Kroeger's version "Hi, I'm Gary Kroeger, and welcome to The Newlywed Game. Today, you'll meet three great couples, and we'll discover how well they know each other. The game is simple, I ask them questions about each other, their relationship. Every correct answer earns points. The couple with the most points wins a fabulous second Honeymoon." (Explaining how the Newlywed Game works) "Before the show, we talked about your husbands/wives a little bit, and we've videotaped them. When we stopped the tape, if your wives/husbands finished the sentence your husbands/wives said, we'll give you 10 points." (About Round 1) "I'm gonna ask your wives a series of questions. If you think your husband know that answer, you're gonna buzz/ring in and yell out 'HE'D BETTER KNOW THAT!'. After that, your husband has to step up. If you're right, you'll get 5 points, but if you're wrong, and he doesn't, you'll lose 5 points." (About an alternate version of Round 1) "I'm gonna ask each one of you a multiple choice question. It's up to you to tell me which one of the three answers I give you that your mate already said. Each correct answer is worth 10 points." (About Round 2) "Gentlemen, before the show, we talked to your wives privately, and told all sorts of secrets about your relationship. Now, as I read the statement, if you think it's your wife I'm talking about, you hold up your sign and yell out 'THAT'S MY WIFE!'. If you're right, you'll get 10 points, but if you're wrong, you'll lose 10 points. So, you gotta be sharp." (About Round 3) "I'm gonna give your wives a choice, and she'll hold up a card that best applies to you. It starts at 10 points, and it goes up to 100 points. So, you go way into the lead." (About Final Round) Taglines "Thanks to all of our couples, and thanks to you; I'm Bob Eubanks. We'll see you next time; goodbye for now!" - Bob Eubanks (1977-80) "Remember, you don't have to be a Newlywed to act like one." - Jim Lange & Bob Eubanks (1984-1985) "Hey, we'll be back next time with three new couples, who will be competing for that second honeymoon. And for more Newlywed fun, go to gsn.com/newlywed. Thank you, and good night!" - Carnie Wilson (1st season) Category:The Newlywed Game Category:Quotes & Catchphrases